Grizzmon
Summary |-|Callismon= A large, Synthetic Beast Digimon born when Gryzmon was remodeled by Neo, armed with a freezing gun and burning claws. Some of Arkadimon's Power Data has been built in. It corners the enemy with the homing shots of its Special Move "Rodeo Bullet", then it tears through the enemy with the claws of its "Deep Forest"! |-|Gryzmon= A Beast Digimon that possesses the spirit of an honorable martial artist despite its ferocious appearance, which results from its plainly massive body, as well as its fangs and claws which conceal lethal potential. In spite of its large body, it can nimbly dodge the opponent's attacks, turning them aside, as with its exceptional grappling sense it doesn't need to rely on its own attacks. Though Gryzmon never starts fights, the moment someone angers it, it will stand on its hind legs and knock them down with its heavyweight forelegs, "Kuma Tsume". Its power is such that it is able to inflict a mortal wound on most Digimon with just this single blow. These "Kuma Tsume" appear to have been imitated in Waru Monzaemon's "Bear Claw" equipment. |-|Bearmon= A Beast Digimon with the appearance of a bear-cub, whose trademark is its baseball cap which is worn backwards. Although it is a little timid at first, it immediately becomes bosom buddies with other Digimon. However, once it begins to battle, with the uncommon physical strength and will-power it possesses—to continue battling no matter what kind of attack it suffers—it becomes a very reliable being. The ability for close combat hidden within its body is very strong, to the point that it bound its fists in leather belts so that its special punches wouldn't hurt itself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-B | 3-C Name: Bearmon/Kumamon | Gryzmon/Grizzlymon/Grizzmon | Callismon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie Level, Beast Type, Vaccine Attribute Digimon | Champion Level, Beast Type, Vaccine Attribute Digimon | Mega Level, Mutant/Synthetic Beast Type, Virus Attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Bearmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Grizzmon= All previous abilities |-|Callismon=All previous abilities, Has a gun for a claw, Homing Attack |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other Mega level Digimon MetalGarurumon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction/combat speed (Comparable to other Champion Digimon) | Relativistic with FTL combat speed (Comparable to other Mega Digimon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Class 10 due to sheer size Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Country Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon) | Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range (Kumamon, Bearmon) | Planetary Standard Equipment: Bears baseball Cap | "Kuma Tsume" (Bear Claws) | Gun Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Data Digimon | Vaccine Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Bearmon *'Koguma Seikendzuki/Bear-cub Punch/Bear Fist/Karate Fist:' Punches at the foe with all its might. *'Bear Claw:' Attacks the enemy with its claws. *'Bear Roll:' Curls up and rolls into the enemy at high speed. *'Light Tackle:' Attacks with a swift tackle. *'Pummel Whack:' Unleash fatal beast punches. Grizzmon *'Atemigaeshi/Bodystrike Reversal/Maul Attack:' Knocks the enemy down by countering their attack, then strikes at their vitals. *'Crescent Dawn:' Slashes the enemy with a sweep of its Kuma Tsume. *'Sharp Fang:' Bite an enemy with sharp fangs. *'Pummel Whack:' Unleash fatal beast punches. *'Cyclone Claw:' Slash with claws as swift as a whirlwind. Hits twice. *'Sonic Counter:' Give a countering effect to allies with wind. Callismon *'Deep Forest:' Slashes the enemy with the claws on its left hand. *'Rodeo Bullet:' Fires explosive homing bullets from its gun. *(Inherits skills from Minotarumon, WereGarurumon and Zudomon) Key: Bearmon | Gryzmon | Callismon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Monsters Category:Claw Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Bears Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users